If You Wanna Be—A SPICEGIRL?
by sapphire-glass
Summary: InuYashaxYYHxWITH SAPPHIRE AND RUBY crossover. What happens when Youko and Inu get drunk? Sapphire and Ruby wish they DIDN'T know. Get ready for the performance of your lives and two new additions to the Spice Girls! ONESHOT


**If You Wanna Be …… A SPICEGIRL?**

Sapphire: This should be entertaining

Kurama: What are you planning, Sapphire?

Sapphire: crosses fingers: Nothing, nothing at all! You worry too much

Kurama: This is another one of her random one-shots

Sapphire: Disclaimer knave

Kurama: groans Sapphire doesn't own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho, so please do not ask. She owns herself, random Asian guy, and the random drunk. Ruby (griffen-gal) owns herself.

Sapphire: To the fanfic!

"So, uh, why exactly are we here?" Kurama asked, looking around a park which its gates they had just entered and that had magically appeared just moments ago.

Apparently within the last two minutes it had become the coolest high school hangout. There were tons of tables with drinks, foods and papers on them with no seats available and anybody who got up was to be pummeled while trying to get away.

"Well, there's nothing better to do." Sapphire said with a shrug, looking back at Kurama from ontop of Inuyasha's back (he's giving her a piggy……panther-back ride).

Inuyasha was wearing tan khaki shorts that went to his knees (duh) and a red muscle shirt with no shoes. Kurama was wearing white sneakers, medium colored blue jeans, and a white collared shirt.

Sapphire was wearing black short shorts, black sneakers, and a grey tanktop. Ruby was wearing jean capris, white sneakers as well, and a black tanktop.

Everybody had their hair down but to annoy him on purpose, Sapphire was playing with Inu's hair, receiving quite a few growls from him.

They all decided to just sit on a bench and scope out the area.

They heard hiccupping behind them and turned around. There was a random drunk guy there, hiccupping his heart away and burping loudly and grossly.

Kurama and Sapphire gave him a disgusted look and Ruby and Inuyasha held their noses.

"He reeks." Ruby blurted out, coughed, and turned back around.

"Polite? No. True? Yes." Sapphire muttered and also turned around.

The two girls looked at the boys and noticed that Kurama now currently had silver hair and fox ears. Youko had been let out?

"Youko……..you're aloud out?" Inuyasha asked, standing up.

"Yes, my human half wasn't paying attention and I broke free. Heh." Youko said with a proud smirk and crossed his arms.

Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other, shook their heads, and stood up as well.

"We're bored." Ruby declared.

"We're going to go bombard that Mr. Softy truck." Sapphire also declared. They looked at each other, the boys, nodded, and then started running after the truck which just happened as soon as it saw them running picked up its pace.

"Heshlo boysh. Wanshta hav a drinky?" the drunk slurred with his eyes rolling up and down.

"Would it hurt?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing it and then retreating from its foul smell.

"Live a little." Youko said with a sly grin and took the bottle from the drunk guy who passed out.

OVER AT THE ICE CREAM TRUCK

Well, the ice cream truck was about 10 minutes away from where the boys were. Sapphire had a Skrewball (Don't own) and Ruby had a Rootbeer Float.

"Yeah, I wonder why he was-------OH MY GOD!" Sapphire screamed, dropping her Skrewball.

"Wha—OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!" Ruby screamed as well, throwing her float to the floor.

Inuyasha and Youko were screaming at each other on top of a stage that randomly appeared. The girls ran over to them.

"Oh, look (hiccup)! There they hiccuare!" Youko said, pointing to the girls.

"K1 PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC WHITE BOY!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing at somebody with a Boombox.

"But I'm Asian!" he yelled at them.

"Just play it!" Inuyasha yelled and he and Youko ran behind the stage curtains/ Sapphire and Ruby took a seat in the audience, exchanging worried looks.

The curtains opened as the song started to come on. Sapphire and Ruby's eyes bugged open and they almost fainted.

Inuyasha had his hair pulled into pig tails, a pink knee-length skirt and a pink tanktop that said 'Cheer' on it on. Youko had his hair in a long, braided ponytail with a long, bright yellow skirt that had a kitty on it and a bright yellow tanktop on; he and Inuyasha both had a pink and yellow pom-pom.

They were facing away from the girls and as soon as the music came on they started doing bizarre dance moves while singing along with the words in prissy, girly voices:

Inuyasha: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

Youko: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Inuyasha: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

Youko: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Inuyasha and Youko: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigzag ha.

Inuyasha: If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,

Youko: Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

Inuyasha: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

Youko: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Inuyasha and Youko:I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

Youko and Inuyasha: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Inuyasha: What do you think about that, now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love, are you for real

Youko: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Inuyasha: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

Youko: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

Youko and Inuyasha: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

Inuyasha and Youko: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Inuyasha: So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully

Youko: We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an

Inuyasha: Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me ha ha you'll see

Youko and Inuyasha: Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Inuyasha and Youko: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Inuyasha: If you wanna be my lover you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta Make it last forever slam, slam, slam, slam

Youko: Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around

Inuyasha: Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and zigazig-ah.

Youko and Inuyasha: If you wanna be my lover!

They stopped singing and ended in a pose with wild laughter and clapping from the audience.

Sapphire and Ruby were slumped all the way down in the bench and were blushing bright red.

Youko and Inuyasha started taking flowers from the audience and giving autographs.

Sapphire and Ruby etched their way slowly to the park gates and ran. Far.

"We don't know them?" Sapphire asked while still running.

"Nope." Ruby said quickly as they turned a corner.

Sapphire: smiling Sorry it was a little short!

Kurama: blushes deeply I am so embarrassed.

Sapphire: You get used to it. REVIEW!


End file.
